


A sticky situation

by bronovan



Series: Gifts for friends nya [2]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Omorashi, Shower Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 06:12:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12600036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bronovan/pseuds/bronovan
Summary: He drank so much panta and held himself back from going to the bathroom ever since Kaito told him. He wasn't feeling close to pissing yet, but he knew it will come eventually.





	A sticky situation

**Author's Note:**

> this is dedicated to my beloved Klaus!!!!!!! I really hope you like it!!!!! :D
> 
> I'm sorry if this feels rushed though ajshdjfg i really wanted to finish it asap aaaaa

Normally, being handcuffed to the bed fully clothed is now how Kokichi spent his Saturday afternoon. But Kaito told him about his special plans for today, and Kokichi just couldn't say no.

He drank so much panta and held himself back from going to the bathroom ever since Kaito told him. He wasn't feeling close to pissing yet, but he knew it will come eventually. He also knew Kaito will help him with that anyway.

"Okay, everything's set up now, I think!" Kaito got out of the bathroom and stood next to the bed, "are you ready to start?"

Kokichi gave an eager nod. With that, they started.

Kaito got on top of him, sitting on his thighs. He just sat there, looking at Kokichi, smirking. "Are you anywhere close to pissing?"

Kokichi shook his head.

"Damn. Guess I gotta help you then." He didn't seem too bummed by that, honestly.

He brought one hand up, making sure Kokichi was watching his every move, then placed it gently on Kokichi's lower stomach.

Kokichi swallowed. Here it comes.

Kaito _pressed_. Hard. Kokichi gasped as he felt the pressure on his lower stomach grow and his bladder starting to feel… cramped.

"How do you feel?" Kaito asked.

Kokichi could barely speak. "O-Okay, keep going." He muttered.

Kaito somehow managed to press even harder, and Kokichi started to feel desperate.

"Kaito-!" He gasped as he felt himself starting to leak.

"That's my boy." Kaito smiled.

More and more piss started coming out of Kokichi's dick. He felt his pants getting wetter and stickier.

"Mmm, you're doing so good. So good for me, Kokichi." Kaito lifted up his hand as he was staring at Kokichi's crotch. Now that Kokichi was fully peeing, there was no need to press on his bladder.

And then it was over. Kokichi finished pissing.

He sighed. Kaito looked up and smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, babe. You did so well for me." He got up and gave Kokichi a little kiss on the forehead.

"What about the other part you promised?" Kokichi said.

"Hmm? Oh yeah! I almost forgot." Kaito gave a gentle laugh then unzipped his pants. He stood with his dick out, positioned above Kokichi, and started peeing on his still clothed chest.

Kokichi groaned at the warm, wet and sticky sensation. He felt his shirt clinging to his chest, just like his pants did.

Kaito moved his penis a little, getting some on Kokichi's face and a bit into his mouth.

Kokichi was so surprised he almost started coughing. Instead, he swallowed the piss and just stared at Kaito.

Kaito gave his dick a few shakes just to get everything out and tucked himself back in.

"This was nice, don't you think?" He smiled.

"I have to admit, it was." Kokichi smiled back. "Can you uncuff me now, though? My clothes are getting a little itchy."

"Oh, of course!" Kaito did as he was asked and uncuffed Kokichi, who immediately stood up and took off his clothes.

"I need a shower." Kokichi giggled.

"Can I join you?"

"You know it."

Kaito smirked and rushed to the room's attached bathroom, Kokichi following straight after him, already starting to shed off his wet clothes.

Kaito was already in the bathroom taking off his clothes when Kokichi entered the room, naked. He turned on the shower while Kaito was still struggling with his belt.

When the water got warm enough, Kaito was already naked as well. Naked and hard. Both of them were.

They both entered at the same time, closing the curtain.

Kaito sat down. He motioned for Kokichi to sit between his legs, and the smaller boy did, his back to Kaito's chest with Kaito's arms wrapped around him.

"You were so good for me, you know?" Kaito mumbled in Kokichi's ear. "You were so hot, pissing yourself, and then covered in my piss… So fucking beautiful. I wanna see you like this all the time…"

"Am I not hot enough for you the rest of the time?" Kokichi giggled.

"You know what I meant." Kaito said and pinched his nipple in anger.

Kokichi kept giggling. "Yeah, yeah. Thanks for suggesting it, though. It really was hot."

"You know what would be perfect now?"

"Hmm?"

"Shower sex."

"It's like you read my mind."

They both stood up, Kaito already grabbing the lube they always store there. Meanwhile, Kokichi placed himself with the hands on the wall and his legs spread.

Two fingers were inserted into him before he knew it. He gave a light moan and mumbled, "go on."

Kaito started pushing his fingers in and out of Kokichi's ass, not even trying to hit his sweet spot. He wanted to prep him enough for the real thing, and give him maximum pleasure then.

"I'm ready, just fuck me already!" Kokichi said a few minutes of fingering later.

"If you say so." Kaito pulled out his fingers, rubbed some lube on his dick, and quickly shoved himself inside of Kokichi.

"Fuck yes!" Kokichi moaned. "I love you dick so much, fuck!"

Kaito smirked to himself and grabbed Kokichi's hips before starting to fuck him earnestly. He went hard and fast right away, trying to find Kokichi's sweet spot.

"Ah, fuck!" Kokichi screamed, and Kaito realized he probably found that spot.

He kept trying to hit that spot over and over, doing his best to hit it with every thrust.

"Kaito Kaito Kaito Kaito Kaito please please please aaaaaaah so good aaaaaaah-!" Kokichi kept moaning. He was being really loud today. Hm.

"You close, baby?" Kaito grunted.

"Yes! Yes yes yes yes yes-" Kokichi groaned.

"Then come." He whispered.

Kokichi came all over the wall, shooting load after load of white cum.

After a few thrusts, Kaito came as well – inside of Kokichi's ass – and pulled out slowly.

The water was still running. The first thing Kaito did after pulling out was grabbing the shower head and cleaning off the mess Kokichi did on the wall.

"Did you have fun?" He asked.

Kokichi laughed hoarsely. "Guess."

Kaito finished cleaning the wall then got to Kokichi's ass, pushing one finger inside to clean everything up thoroughly. Once he was done, Kokichi let himself let go of the wall.

They washed each other silently after this, getting out of the shower fully clean, no trace of piss or cum on any of them.

"We should try doing other piss stuff, y'know?" Kokichi said as they stepped out.

"Hmm? Like what?"

"Maybe next time you could drink my piss."

Kaito choked on his own spit.

"Yeah. Next time."


End file.
